Malifact's Gofer
by Da Demon Mystrice
Summary: Anyone ever gone to Artix and gotten that random quest that lands you with Sir Malifact? Dana has, and she's not happy about it. Read her journal and experience her frustration and anger as she gets this poor memoryless ghost his stuff.


Disclaimer: Even though I practically live on this website, I do not own Dragonfable

Disclaimer: Even though I practically _live _on this website, I do not own Dragonfable.

Author's Notes: I was pretty much screaming all of this in my head while doing this stupid quest over and over and over. IT NEVER ENDS!

Taken from the journal of Dana, Human Rogue:

_Friday, May 3_

_I had to get Sir Malifact's sword for him today. Yeah. I had to get a sword for a __ghost__. Supposedly, it'll help him remember how he died and put him to peace or something like that. Frankly, considering how burnt the sword was, I figure he was burned alive. But, __no__, he can't tell from this sword so next time I have to get his helmet. _

_Saturday, May 4_

_It's the exact same story with the helmet. This idiot can't figure out what happened and thinks that me getting him more __stuff__ is going to help him figure it out. Honestly, what does he take me for, some kind of errand girl?_

_Sunday, May 5_

_This time I had to get Sir Malifact his cape. Like that's going to help any! Sure, it was full of holes and he was probably stabbed to death or something, but it's still not enough for him to figure it out. Honestly, how stupid __is__ this guy?! It's bad enough that he makes me run and get his crap for him, but to make matters worse, there are always random undead skeletons everywhere! I've been berserked at so many times that I see red when I close my eyes!_

_Monday, May 6_

_Oh yes, his __armour__. Even though nothing else has helped him remember, surely his __armour__ will stir up his imagination. I don't see how in all hells this is supposed to help him remember. But apparently the fact that the armour's all beat up is significant. He was a freaking Paladin! Of __course__ his armour's going to have dents in it; he spent his life __fighting__. _

_Tuesday, May 7_

_This time I had to get his ring. I kid you not. I had to get a ring. I brought it back and he said "Oh, no, this can't be my ring. The aura of light is missing. Oh! Of course! The ring is useless without my Necklace of Protection." Of __course__ it is. I mean, why didn't I think of that?_

_Wednesday, May 8_

_I'm sorry, but I just realized that he had a necklace. What kind of self-respecting male warrior has a __necklace__?(Apparently, said necklace has been cursed and all the holy power is gone, thus useless to him remembering anything.)_

_Thursday, May 9_

_His belt. His belt. He wants me to get him his freaking __belt__. How in all hells is a belt supposed to help him remember how he died? Honestly, this guy has issues. Besides, I'm getting really sick of fighting through waves of undead creeps just to get him his stuff. Yes, I'm a kick-ass Rogue and the skeletons are easy to beat, but it's so __boring__. I'm starting to think that there's no point to this quest and it'll just keep going on and on and on and on and on and on…_

_Friday, May 10_

_Oh, god. Apparently all of Malifact's stuff wasn't enough for him to remember. So now I have to go find his __friend's__ weapon. Memo to Sir Malifact, the forgetful ghost: JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER HOW YOU DIED DOESN'T MEAN TRELIX'S MAGICAL FIRE STAFF IS GOING TO JOG YOUR MEMORY! I swear, if he wasn't already dead, I would've killed him by now. This is just pissing me off! _

_Saturday, May 11_

_Okay, so I realize it's been over a week since this quest started. Quests are only supposed to last one full day at most! Sheesh, Malifact's getting so nostalgic. Now he wants me to find his other friend's daggers. Considering all his stuff is burnt and full of holes, I'm starting to suspect that his friends got so sick of him wanting to get his stuff back that __they__ killed him. It makes sense. After all, Trelix was a fire Mage and Stabina was a Rogue. Hell, __I__ would've._

_Sunday, May 12_

…_I have no words…_

_Monday, May 13_

_Okay, the words have come to me after a day of steaming quietly. _

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD A JOURNAL THE WHOLE TIME?! DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU TO JUST GET ME TO FIND THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO CALL IN ARTIX TO EXORCISE YOU, YOU JERK!_

_Well, may as well look for that stupid journal and figure this mystery out…_

_Tuesday, May 14_

_Oh shit…_

_Well, that's what I get for getting a whiny, amnesiac ghost all his stuff with the full belief that it would make him remember._

_Farewell, I'm off to fight me a DeathKnight! _

Taken from the journal of Nate, Human Paladin:

_Thursday, May 16_

_I found a nice ghost named Sir Malifact today. He wanted me to get him his sword to help him remember how he died. Poor guy, I hope it'll help him!_

Read and Review! (If you really want to know what happens with Malifact at the end of this ongoing quest, do it yourself!)


End file.
